The wrong princess
by 4EverFloraHelia
Summary: Summary Inside! Too long to post it here. Will upload the chapter 1 if anyone wants it!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone.

Im new here and I want to write a new fic. Its my first time here so Im nervous.

This is a Flora Helia story. If you want me to write, Ill continue it.

Summary:

Flora and Layla are princesses and twin sisters. Flora's powers is nature & Layla's is water based. Layla is older. She is engaged to some prince but Flora helps her elope with Nabu at the last minute. Then King Teredor and Queen Niobe make Flora take Layla's place. She should disguise as Layla and act like her. The prince that Layla is supposed to marry is none other than Helia. He is son of very powerful place. Will Helia ever know the real Flora?

Hope you like it.

Please review.

I worked very very hard on this plot and summary. I promise to make the story good. English is not my 1st langugae so excuse any mistakes. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**1st chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I hate my life!" Layla cried into a pillow. She heard a knock outsid eher door and looked up angrily. "Go away!" she yelled angrily.

"It's me" a comforting voice said from the other end.

Layla gasped and instantly ran to the door and opened it to reveal none other than her twin Flora. They were twins but not identical. Both are different powers. Hers was based on water and Flora's was nature powers.

"Layla? What's wrong?! Did you and Nabu fight?" Flora asked concerend.

Layla cried "I can't believe dad would do this to me Flo! It's not unfair!"

"But what's wrong?" Flora said.

Layla cried. "Dad just ruined my life! I'm e-engaged to a prince!"

"What?! Seriously?!" Flora shouted in shock. "But With whom?"

"I don't know and I don't care!"

"Did you tell him about Nabu?"

"Of course I did. He said it's too late."

"It is actually" Flora said. Layla glared at her angrily.

Flora raised her hands in surrender. "I told you before to tell dad about Nabu"

"I was scared okay! Nabu is not a prince! There was no way dad would've agreed" Layla cried

Flora sighed. "Layla you're twenty years old!Wait. Did you tell Nabu?"

"I tried to! I can't reach him. I called him so many times but hes not responding!" layla cried.

" I can get him here" Flora said. "If you leave it will be suspicious. I'll go."

Layla nodded.

* * *

Flora went to Nabu house and told him what Layla said. he immediately said ok and followed Flora into the caslte without anyone knowing.

Meanwhile Layla was still crying. Her makeup is probably trash now.

"Layla?" a manly voice came from the window.

Layla saw in shock to see Nabu floating outside of the window using his powers.

"Nabu!"

Flora gagged at the sight in front of her. They were kissing like they never kissed before! It was disgusting but at the time Flora wihsed that she had someone like Nabu who respects and loves her. What Layla and Nabu had was true love.

"Guys Im also here! Please remember that!" Flora said angrily when she saw them going very serious.

"Sorry Flora" Nabu laughed.

"So what should we do?" Layla cried.

Flora suggested "Run away"

"WHAT!" they yelled at the same time.

"Flo youll be in trouble if that happens!"

"Its fine. Theyll probably just yell and thats all they can do. You guys should run away and come back only after things settled down."

Layla and Nabu thought about it. It was very last minute but it was the only option they had right now.

Nabu sighed. "Flora what if your dad tells you to marry that prince?"

"Its fine. I dont even have a boyfriend so after Layla's marriage, dad will think about my marriage too."

"You will really do that for me?" Layla asked feeling very touched.

"Youre my sister. Of course I will" Flora smiled happily.

* * *

That night everything was planned. Nabu and Layla ran away with flora's help. Nabu's magic powers were of great help.

Flora sat on her bed and silently said a prayer for them to be ok. Tomorrow will be a hectic day. There is a missing princess. Flora laughed to herself. There is a missing princess and the castle won't know until hours later.

She hoped that they get to a safe place by then.

* * *

Please review! I worked super hard on the chapter but my 1st language is not english so please excuse my mistakes.


End file.
